


Chocolates

by Greengargouille



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengargouille/pseuds/Greengargouille
Summary: A discussion between Hara and Hazama before Valentine's Day.(Made for the Ansatsu Kyoushitsu week 2016)





	

The faint smell of chocolate permeated the room, even after the treats have been put in the fridge since at least an hour. Hara knew her kitchen well : the sweet scent would stay well after the end of this afternoon, lingering probably during a long part of the evening too. Even so, she didn’t open the window to remplace the odours by the fresh air of Mid-February.

The reason was the girl sitting at her table. While Hazama probably wouldn’t mind, she was too frail-looking to Hara’s tastes, who would hate letting her catch a cold by carelessness. It would be a shame for this relationship to end on that note.

In the first place, the two girls were little more than cordial acquaintances. Hara felt like they might have gotten closer during the field trip to Kyoto, but the other stayed elusive. She invited her to share some of her giant bento when it was clear the girl would skip lunch to read, and they might have done some homework together, but there was still some distance. Hazama preferred the company of Terasaka’s group, and while Hara was good with her childish comrades just as much as she was with the more mature ones, the rebellious bunch was a weakness of her ; mothers and teenagers didn’t mix well -except maybe for Yoshida, who kept some of their friendship from childhood.

So, when Hazama came to her for help, Hara was overjoyed. She liked to feel helpful, and she might have lamented once not being able to be closer to the gloomy girl. And while sweets were Kayano’s speciality, she was more than knowledgeable enough to teach how to make chocolate truffles. And, maybe, who knew... giving advices for a love confession ?

...Yes, that hope was ruined once she casted a glance at the letters Hazama started to write once they organised the boxes. Not so much love as curses. It was so... her. That kind of teasing explained better why the girl wanted to participate in that event. Still...

“I never thought you would be the kind to make chocolates for Valentine’s day.”  


She spoke more to break the silence than anything, really. Hara liked conversation. The other girl looked up from her writing to respond.

“...To be honest, neither did I.  
-...Really ?" Well, it's true that it was her first time with homemade chocolates.  
"Yes. Cooking sweets, choosing cute wrappings... That's unlike me.  
-Well, it's fine, isn't it ? Trying new things." Though it piqued her housewife curiosity..."What made you change your mind ?  
-Hm... I guess it's the end exams of the first semester ?  
-The end... Oh, with the Home Economics trick ?"

Hazama nodded. A minute or two passed in silence, while Hara encouraged her to continue with an expectant look. She eventually sighed. **  
**

“I hated that, before. Cooking, sewing, cute things. That sort of stuff.  
-Oh. It’s a shame.  
-I hated you, too.  
-...What ?!” The harsh words took Hara by surprise. Even with Hazama’s sharp tongue, it was unexpected.  
“No, it’s more like I resented you. But I must have hated you, at least a little.  
-Because I like doing those things and not you ?  
-...It’s more complicated than that.” Hazama bit her lips. She didn’t like to explain herself, did she ?

The ambiance had turned uneasy. Hara had to admit she felt hurt by that sudden declaration. But... that didn’t mean she wouldn’t listen to the explanations.

“...Let’s have something to eat.”

Hazama blinked at the remark, cut from her silent reflections.

“Is it really the moment ?  
-It helps feeling better. Besides, if it’s going to get long, better take a snack along. Do you like pudding ?  
-...Yes ?”

Hara brought from the fridge two little cups, almost forgetting the spoons, before coming back to her seat in front of her interlocutor.

“It’s not going to get that long to explain.” Hazama hesitantly looked at the lid of her cup, while Hara was already gulping down a spoonful of pudding.  
“You never know.” People tended to speak surprisingly openly to her. It was the motherly confidant effect. Hazama ignored that sentence.  
“...I’ve always felt forced to like those things. Cute, girly things. If I wasn’t the perfect little princess, my mother would scream at me.” Hara nodded at that. Hazama had already implied before the less than pleasant relationship she had with her mother. “Well, it’s not just her. Anime, children books... it was all the same teeth grinding inducing glittery crap.  
-Language.  
-Sorry.” Hazama responded, not sorry at all. “Anyways, it annoyed me, how I felt like I had to be molded a certain, specific way.  
-Everyone have to go through that, though.

-That doesn’t make it right.” Her words were cold. “So I just rejected it all, without thinking much about it. After a while it even felt good to make my mother scream over those things.” Her mouth broke into an unhappy grin.  
“I think I understand more why you get along with Yoshida and his friends.” Hara played with her pudding, even knowing she shouldn’t play with food. “I’m sorry if I made you feel forced to be more girly.  
-You did no such thing.  
-...Then why do you... did you hate me ?  
-I’m not sure. I was bitter of seeing everyone else adapt to something I found unfair. And I was angry that you all seemed to enjoy that as if you didn’t knew better. Something stupid like that.  
-...Oh.” Well, she was glad it wasn’t really her fault.  
“You’re not the only one, though. That I hated.  
-Who else ? Kurahashi ?  
-No, Kurahashi makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I don’t think it’s possible to hate her.” Hazama’s eyes were fixated on her still unopened pudding. “I was thinking about Kanzaki.  
-...I thought you liked her...?  
-I do. I mean, I appreciate her.” She quickly corrected herself. “But I hated how nice she was- is with everyone, even the guys she can’t stand. It feels so fake.  
-Is it really, though ?” It just seemed to be Kanzaki’s nature to be kind.  
“I think it is, yes.” Her voice softened. “But not with class E. I misjudged her, I think. Like I misjudged you.  
-That’s good you noticed it. It would be sad that you two didn’t get along when you have so much to talk about. You both like to read very much, after all.  
-Actually, we don’t talk much about books.” Hazama smiled a bit, probably remembering something. “And I’m still annoyed by how she lets Sugino get all excited around her.  
-Maybe she likes him ?” That would be nice. Sugino is a good guy, especially compared to the men Kanzaki attracts.  
-She doesn’t.” Hazama seemed sure of it. “But she can’t bring herself to tell him.” A small sigh slipped from her lips. “I thought after having them play a terrible couple in a play, she wouldn't hesitate so much, but my efforts didn’t work.”  
-...” Did Hazama wrote the theatre play like this... for Kanzaki’s sake ?  
“...What ?  
-...No, nothing. I just thought that I might have misjudged you, too.” Hara smiled at her. “You’re a really nice girl.  
-I am not.” Hazama responded with an annoyed tone.  
“Sure.” Hara kept smiling. “I’m glad you told me about this. And that you didn’t miss out on something you like just because it’s ‘girly’.  
-It’s hard to consider cooking as something women do when you’re friends with Muramatsu. But yes, I’m glad too for understanding this. Hating everything because I’m forced to like them is still playing into people’s expectations.”

Hara nodded at this, and looked fondly at the other girl when, after a moment, she resumed writing. It might be sad they didn’t have this conversation earlier in the year, when they would have the time to get closer, but at least... she felt like she understood her better. 

“You didn’t touch your pudding.  
-Ah, after writing. I just have to make one more letter.  
-...One more ? You’re only making four of them ?  
-Isn’t preparing four boxes enough, for a first time ? Besides, I like the number four.  
-It’s not a problem, but... since you made five chocolates of each kind, I supposed...” Takebayashi was now part of Terasaka’s group, in a way, so she assumed it was for him.  
“Ah, the fifth ones are for you, as a thank you for showing me how to do it.  
-...Oh.” That was... nice. She really misjudged Hazama.  
“...Unless you’re saying you want me to give them to you on Valentine’s day ? Oh my, even though you’re already giving chocolates to Yoshida, what a scandalous housewife you’re becoming.  
-What... that’s not...”

...Maybe it was for the best if she didn’t get that close to Hazama. She might be a nicer girl than she thought, but the teasing might be too much for Hara.


End file.
